


we might as well be playing with lightning

by LittleAprilFlowers



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gift Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lemon, Minor Injuries, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAprilFlowers/pseuds/LittleAprilFlowers
Summary: Asra's adventure with the apprentice is cut short by a fall. But it's possible there are other ways to pass the time.





	we might as well be playing with lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearcaspian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearcaspian/gifts).



> Okay, I know the title is a lyric from The Wanted. Leave me alone. My brain is tired. And the WIP title was 'the sleepy bitch disease is strong with this one', so I might just change it back to that anyway.
> 
> This fic was written as a response to this post on Tumblr - https://hydrangeadreamer.tumblr.com/post/185289139164/headcanons-for-the-main-six-getting-an-injury - as a gift for my darling across the sea. It features their beautiful apprentice Caspir, who is NB.

“I told you, I’m fine.”

Caspir frowns and continues to test Asra’s arm even as he protests, the light laughter in his voice showing just how the attention is at least appreciated. Asra took quite the fall from the vast fruit tree they currently rest under; a branch gave way under him as they had both climbed towards the top, and there had not been quite enough time for either magician to throw out any kind of magic to cushion his fall. The snap of something breaking as Asra hit the ground had sent an intense shock of fear through Caspir, but by the time they made it back down to the roots of the tree, they realised he had landed on the branch which had broken on him, and that was the sole source of the sound.

“It might be a fracture.” Caspir insists, as they gently determine the malleability of the potentially damaged limb, “Let me check.”

“Don’t be silly. I didn’t fall  _ that  _ hard.” Asra says. He hides a wince as Caspir bends his elbow to close his arm, and his bashful smile coaxes at least a strained but patient one in return.

“Shh.” They trace comforting little whorls into the surface of his skin, where a bruise already seems to be blooming, darkening like a storm cloud over the bay. It is fitting then that they observe how Asra’s veins run like lightning - barely visible beneath the skin, but obvious to Caspir and their seasoned eye for anatomy. Their proclivity for healing sometimes puts even more seasoned doctors like Julian to shame; a point they lord over the man at every available opportunity, thankfully few and far between as they are.

Asra’s eyes flutter closed and a flash of mischief across his features is instantly lulled to a serene but playful smile. “I know what you’re doing.”

“Then why are you fighting it?” Caspir counters.

“Because I don’t need to rest. It barely even hurts anymore.” Asra protests, “If you’re going to persist, then I  _ suppose _ I’ll have to give in. But much as I appreciate this tender and loving care, I assure you I’m not in need of it.”

“Then I’ll stop.”

“I didn’t say that was what I wanted.”

“Then  _ sssshh. _ ”

Without resistance Asra starts to sway where he sits. Caspir takes his weight with a hand pressed flat to his shoulders and eases him onto his back, to lay in the cool grass at the base of the tree. It feels like the world around them falls silent. Though Asra does not sleep, his heartbeat slows and his vision swims until he relents and closes his eyes.

“You’re getting better at this.” he praises, slurring on the

softer sounds.

“Is it working?” Caspir asks, their voice dropped to a whisper.

It is endearing to see how they are still sometimes unsure of their own abilities even as their gift continues to surpass Asra’s own. He manages to crack an eye for just a moment, and the glimpse of orchid purple between his eyelashes sparkles with amusement. “You have to ask?”

It seems Caspir’s prognosis had been correct - a dull ache in Asra’s forearm begins to transcend to a pleasing warmth as a fine seam in the bone begins to knit itself back together under the influence of a healing spell. If Asra had the will to open his eyes fully, he would see the ribbons of magical aura branching out from Caspir’s and mingling with his own in spellbinding hues of red, yellow, and indigo. Together it is as if they became a sunset on the water; the beauty and magic of twilight and the call of adventure from the horizon. Caspir’s aura glows as brightly in the afternoon sunshine as it would in the dark of night.

“I like you like this.” Caspir observes, lifting their free hand to brush away errant fluffy curls from Asra’s face. “So calm and serene.”

“Because I’m usually so vivasssh— vibrant?”

Cas snorts as he stumbles over the word, then smirks. “I was going to say ‘erratic’, almost to the point of being annoying.”

Asra pouts. If anything his closed eyes add to the pitiful expression, his facade devoid of any cheeky twinkling of his eyes as an indication of play.

“Oh, I could just kiss that face.” Caspir sighs. Their roaming hand tucks a few more strands of hair behind Asra’s ears.

That brings Asra around. His moping is instantly replaced by a toothy smile. “Then why don’t you?”

“Would it make you feel better?”

“Almost definitely.”

“Almost?”

“Well, we can't be sure until we try, hmm?” Asra hints. “Unfortunately, I’m unable to get up, so you’ll have to come down here to me. Unless that’s too much trouble.”

“That would be  _ far _ too much trouble.” Cas replies. “Lucky for you, I knew trouble was what I was signing up for from the moment I saw your face in the fountain.”

Any other flirting that might be shared is stopped with a kiss, soft and sweet; one might describe it as hesitant if one didn’t know better, but Asra knows better than most that Caspir is not one to show affection like this as a half-hearted gesture. Their only concern is his health as their magic heals his wounds, and as it courses over him when he parts his lips and allows Caspir to kiss him deeper.

A pleased hum reverberates up from deep in Caspir’s chest. Asra senses their hand leave his arm and then rest next to his head in the grass, the other mirroring it. In a moment Caspir has straddled him, and their body gently presses him down against the soft earth.

Neither dares to break away. Roaming hands caress the lean lines of bodies concealed through summer robes. Caspir fits in perfectly between Asra’s bent legs, and though both are fully clothed, the tension between them is electrified.

Unbeknownst to them, grey clouds start to gather above Vesuvia.

Their desperation builds. Asra pushes Caspir up, the drowsiness of their healing slowly eroded under such intimate heat. Soon he is sat in their lap, and both are stripped by the other from the waist up. Asra’s mouth roams the flesh of Caspir’s collarbones hungrily like he might never know the taste of their skin again. His teeth - sharper to a point than most - nip at the soft canvas of their shoulders, leaving a sweet trail of sore pinks and reds on the pale papyrus. Every mark sends a thrill through Caspir like a lightning bolt.

Asra would draw out the ritual of undressing with his lover at any other time. Usually it is akin to an act of worship, a declaration of adoration and dedication from one lover to another. There is no such patience now; it seems no time at all that they are both naked and reaching for one another. Asra clambers into their lap again and is soon gasping as they fill him, both of his hands buried in their hair and his face pressed so closely to their collarbone that it digs into his cheek.

“Okay?” Caspir murmurs. Their body is perfectly still but they tremor with the anticipation. Asra manages a shaky nod before he starts to lower himself further, the two of them working towards an easy rhythm to move together.

It isn’t long before they find the familiar pattern. Asra feels his fingers begin to go numb, his own need left hot and hard between them. He doesn’t need to be touched - only to be held like this, skin to burning skin as pleasure rolls over him like the tide.

“I love you.” Asra whispers over and over again, his voice growing hoarser with each repetition breathed into Caspir’s golden hair, each roll of their bodies together as their fingers leave bruising marks at his hips.

Then a great flash lights up the sky as thunder booms overhead. The heavens open in a sudden downpour as Caspir pulls Asra close; they muffle a groan against his chest and hold him down as he bites down on his bottom lip, smothering a cry of delight at his own relief.

Caspir huffs a laugh with what breath they have to spare.

Asra tips his head down with a questioning smile. “What is it?”

“I haven’t hurt you, have I?”

“No?” Asra laughs incredulously, “Quite the opposite in fact. Why?”

“I think…. I think I did this.” they announce, their gaze transfixed on the rain falling from the leaves that shelter them.

At that, Asra quirks a brow and smiles, his curiosity ignited. “Well then. It seems you and I have more to do this afternoon than pick fruit.”


End file.
